The Crimson Demon of Outworld
by Wolfking0811
Summary: What if Shao Kahn had one more warrior participate in the final Mortal Kombat tournament to gain Earthrelm. How would this being affect the terrible future Raiden has forseen.
1. Prologue

**Welcome everyone to my newest fanfiction. This will be following the Mortal Kombat 9 storyline with the addition of my OC of course and with that out of the way let's get started.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Mortal Kombat games**

Outworld was usually a whirlwind of noise with the nearly constant war and bloodshed. In between that noise however was a deathly silence, a silence that promised violence would follow soon. Today however was different, today it was neither silence nor battle that filled the air of this world, but the cries of a newborn.

Cries that could be heard for miles in every direction, wails of fear and hunger that penetrated the silence of the surrounding area. These cries of course didn't go unnoticed, four demonic vultures began to circle the baby from above. Unfortunately, for the vultures the baby was not a defenseless as they believed, as the vultures dived down to feast on the child four muscular hands snatched the vultures out of the air.

Reaching out with two of its three fingered hands the being brought the baby closer to search for signs of injury. The child then looked up at it's rescuer. The being was female with dark coffee colored skin and black hair.

She stared down at this baby that could be no more than a few weeks old, the baby appeared to be male with a few small tufts of blood red hair with eyes to match. As she stared at the infants features it too stared up at her and began to laugh. This brought a smile to the women's face before she began to ponder what to do, the child seemed to have been abandoned and would most surely die if left alone.

As the child once again looked up at her and smiled the woman came to a decision. She would raise the child, he would be her son and she would make him strong. He would have a hard life no doubt. Being a two armed child in a village of those with four would be hard, but when the time came and he was strong enough such things would be an afterthought.

"I name you Cormac," The women declared, "And I promise my son someday you will be the strongest." Swore Sheeva of the Shokan.

 **And so end the prologue of The Crimson Demon of Outworld I know it's short but it is a prologue. I promise the next chapter will be much longer. Until the review, follow and favorite this story.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hello, everyone here is the the newest chapter of The Crimson Demon of Outworld. Before we start I would like to thank the people who have favorited, followed and reviewed this story your support means a lot to me. Now with that out of the way let's get started.**

His opponent came at him fast. Cormac barely had time to dodge before he was assaulted with a windmill of punches. After recovering, Cormac responded with a kick aimed for his opponent's head. However, his opponent barely seemed affected by the attack. Before Cormac could even attempt to make a counter attack his opponent fired a blast of green energy, sending Cormac flying into the wall. Ending the match.

"You still lack power in your strikes." Advised Goro, Prince of the Shokan. Cormac hung his head in disappointment. "However, your speed has improved a great deal, I could barely keep up with your movements." This caused Cormac to smile a little.

Eighteen years had passed since the day he had been adopted by Shiva. In those years Cormac had grown from a baby into a man. The small tufts of red hair had become a shaggy mop of hair. Years living among a race that valued strength had turned that weak baby into a fighter.

"Thank you Master, I'll be sure to work on that for next time." Cormac said. As Cormac left the arena Goro turned to his other guest.

"You may come out Shiva he's gone." Goro said, turning to Shiva.

"Well how was he?" She asked.

"As I said the last time you asked he is doing well." Goro assured.

"But?"

"But, training will only get him so far he needs real combat experience."

"You know what will happen if I take him." Shiva responded. "You of all people know what could happen."

"Then prepare him the tournament doesn't begin for another 3 years." Goro reasoned. "You and I can make him ready for the dangers he will face."

"I'll take him to the palace," Shiva conceded. "But I warn you Goro if something happens to my son, Shao Quan himself will not save you from me."

As Shiva turned to left Goro sighed. "Your son is stronger than you know Shiva." He said, spitting out one of his broken teeth.

 **[Finish Him]**

The next day Shiva told him she was taking him to the palace to ask Shao Quan to let him fight in the Mortal Kombat tournament. To say Cormac was nervous was an understatement, every Outworlder knew how important Mortal Kombat was, especially this one if Outworld won another world would be absorbed by their emperor and those who help make that happen would be greatly rewarded. However, if those people were the cause of Outworld's defeat their punishment would be horrendous.

When they reached the palace Shiva told her son to wait while she went to speak with Shao Quan alone. While Cormac waited he decided to explore the palace a little. Eventually he came upon a big door he debated on whether to go in or not until eventually his curiosity won out.

He opened the door as quietly as he could and walked in, to his disappointment it was a bedroom. Admittedly, it was very large and had many fine sets of jewelry, but to a Shokan, a people who lived only to fight, it was nothing special. Before, he could look around the room anymore he heard the sound of footsteps. Quickly, he hid inside the closet, and prayed that whoever it was would simply walk by. His prayers were ignored it seemed as he heard the sound of the door being closed.

"Jade, are you in here?" He heard a female voice call out. After a few moments he heard clothes ruffling as if being moved and then the door opened and Cormac came tumbling out.

After recovering from the fall Cormac he opened his eyes, to see two beautiful brown orbs glaring back at him. She had to be the most beautiful woman he had ever seen her hair was jet black and she had the face and figure of a goddess, she would be perfect if it wasn't for the fact she was giving him the death glare. After taking in the woman Cormac noticed two things, one she was naked and two, he was currently cupping her breast.

Cormac quickly jumped to his feet. "Now, before you jumped to conclusions let me just say I'm-"

"GUARDS!"

"Leaving you alone to calm down." He finished and ran out the door. What he didn't know however, was that he just made an enemy out of Kitana, Princess of Outworld.

Cormac ran down the hall as fast as he could. Cormac didn't stop until he was sure he was as far away from that crazy woman's room as possible. As he finally stopped to take a breath he looked around realizing he had no idea where he was. He was outside above some kind of colosseum, he was not alone however, down in the center of the colosseum was a Tarkatan and a woman chained to two pillars. She was beautiful with red hair similar to his own the only difference being the lone black streak in it. Her clothing, if you could even call it that, consisted of a red ninja half mask that reached down to her collar bone, a red loincloth, and red top that revealed her midriff and showed off her figure.

As Cormac debated on whether or not to get involved the Tarkatan began to speak.

"So, this is Shang Tsung's newest experiment, I have to admit your far lovelier than the last batch." The Tarkatan smirked. "Maybe I should try you out for myself, make sure there are no flaws in that body of yours." He said, as he felt one of the woman's breast. The woman however was not going to let that happen as she kicked the Tarkatan in the balls. This caused Cormac to laugh, the Tarkatan however, was not so amused. "You little bitch!" He growled, as he backhanded the woman. "Just for that I'm going to take my time with you." The Tarkatan said a s he reached for her top.

"That's enough!" Cormac roared as he jumped down into the arena.

"Get lost wretch this is none of your concern."

"What your about to do to that woman makes it my concern."

"Fine, I'll deal with you first then take my time with the bitch over here." The Tarkatan sneered as blades popped out of his forearm. "I am Baraka of the Tarkatan, give me you name so I can put it on your tomb stone."

"I am Cormac of the Shokan, now you know who will defeat you." With introduction said the two warriors faced off. Baraka made the first move charging forward intending to run Cormac through with his arm blades. Cormac dodge out of the way and slammed his knee into Baraka's stomach, knocking the wind out of him.

Before, Cormac could do anymore Baraka swung his blades in wildly keeping Cormac back and earning him a few cuts for his trouble. Baraka continued his assault swinging his blades in every direction, hoping to cut Cormac to pieces. Cormac dodged all his swings fluidly waiting for an opening when he finally found one he delivered a devastating kick to Baraka's ribs, sending him flying into the wall.

As Cormac charged forward to deliver the final blow Baraka fired a blast of sparks into his eyes. This gave Baraka the opportunity he needed as slashed Cormac's chest with his blade, Cormac quickly retreated back to get his bearings. The wound was bleeding heavily and he could barely see.

Is this it? He thought. No, he would not fall to this Tarkatan filth, he would not die and let this woman be ravaged by this creature. As a new sense of determination drove him his body began to glow red with power, Baraka believing he still held the advantage charge forward to deliver the final blow. Cormac, still blinded listened for his approach when until when he was close enough swung his fist with all his might connecting with Baraka's jaw. This blow sent Baraka flying into the wall leaving cracks in the wall knocking Baraka out cold.

Before Cormac could turn to check on the girl he heard the sound of clapping. His eyes recovering enough to see it was Shao kahn and his mother standing in the booth of the coliseum looking down at him.

"Well fought warrior." His emperor said. "A battle well fought, with a victory such as this a prize is in order."

"Thank you my emperor, but that is unnecessary I live to serve."

"I think not, I have not seen such a display of power in a long time." The emperor said. "Power that could benefit Outworld."

"What do you mean, my emperor," he asked.

"Cormac of the Shokan, you shall participate in the Mortal Kombat tournament in service of Outworld." Shao Kahn proclaimed surprising all bearing witness.

"As you wish my emperor," Cormac said bowing before Shao Kahn. Unbeknownst to everyone another person was watching glaring at Cormac with hatred.

 **And that ends the second chapter of Mortal Kombat. Cormac meets Kitana and will join the Mortal Kombat tournament so let me know what you guys thought of the chapter by reviewing. Also I put something on my profile to help you guys keep track of when the next chapter will be up.**

 **Memnon45** **:** **Thank you I like your Mortal Kombat fic as well.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hello, everyone sorry for the wait had a severe case of writers block when it came to this chapter don't know why. But it's out now and that's all that matters. Also I noticed in my last chapter I misspelled Shao Kahn's name sorry about that but I fixed it. Now with that out of the way on with the story.**

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?" Sheeva shouted, after Shao Kahn's decree Cormac was rushed to the healer, as soon as the wounds were taken care of the shouting started.

"Well what was I suppose to do, let Baraka attack that girl?" Cormac replied.

"You were suppose to wait outside and let me talk to the emperor." Sheeva said, Cormac looked down not sure how to reply luckily, he didn't have to. "However, you did well against Baraka." Cormac lifted his head. "But, not good enough the tournament will have warriors far more powerful than Baraka."

"So, that means I'm doomed when the tournament comes."

"No, it means we need to increase your training, we have 2 years to get you ready." Sheeva smiled and Cormac smiled as well. "Get some sleep training starts as soon as we get home." Sheeva said leaving the room.

Before Cormac could lay down to rest, the door opened. It was the girl he saved.

"Hello, sorry if I disturbed you." The girl said.

"It's fine, are you ok?" Cormac said, looking at the bruise on her cheek from where Baraka slapped her.

"I'm fine," the girl said. "I'm just came to thank you properly for helping me."

"It was no trouble." Cormac said. "I enjoyed beating some manners into Baraka."

"Does it still hurt?" She asked, referring to the large cut on his chest.

"It will be fine." Cormac said, before realizing something. "I never got your name, I am Cormac of the Shokan."

"I am called Skarlet."

"It's nice to meet you Skarlet, maybe I'll see you at the tournament."

"You just might." Skarlet said, as she left. When Skarlet left Cormac got into his bed and went to sleep. Sadly for him he would not sleep more than an hour before he was woken by a knocking at the door.

This day is full of visitors. He thought as he opened the door to a familiar face. "Hello, Reptile what brings you here." He and Reptile had struck up an odd friendship a couple of years ago when Goro sent him out into the wilderness to train. Reptile was bringing back the head of a traitor that spoke out against Shao Kahn's rule. They had stumbled upon each other and became fast friends.

"I came to deliver a message." Reptile said, handing Cormac a rolled up parchment.

 _Cormac of the Shokan,_

 _You have sullied my honor with your actions and I demand retribution. I challenge you to single combat. We will meet tonight, when the moon is highest. If you do not come I will inform my father of your actions and you will be executed. Though I would like to deal with you personally. Don't be late….Or Else._

 _Signed Kitana, Princess of Outworld._

Cormac read the letter once more, then twice more before letting out a loud groan and falling back onto the bed.

"What did you do to anger the Princess?" Reptile asked, but Cormac could tell he was smirking under his mask.

"I don't know I haven't even met th-." Cormac, then realized who it was he met before he fought Baraka. "Oh no." Cormac groaned, putting his head in his hands.

"What is it?"

"I accidentally walked in on the Princess changing." Cormac said, his head still in his hands. Reptile burst out laughing.

"You have the worst luck my friend." Reptile said, putting his hand on Cormac's shoulder. Cormac could only sigh, he was never going to get a proper nights sleep.

 **Linebreak**

"Wasn't she the one who said not to be late?" Cormac asked Reptile as they waited for the Princess to show up. "Isn't royalty suppose to be punctual?"

"Perhaps this was a trick to get you in trouble somehow." Reptile suggested. Before, they could come up with more ideas a voice interrupted them.

"So you decided to show up?" They turned to see Kitana walking towards them, this time fully clothed, if barely. She now wore a blue half mask, a blue revealing halter top that stops and splits above her naval with a matching thong with a flowing loincloth at the front.

However she didn't come alone. With her was a woman with dark skin, her hair done in a long braid. She wore a green leotard that stops and splits above her naval.

"Not like I had much choice." Cormac grumbled. "Look before we start I just want to say I'm sorry about-."

"SILENCE PEASANT!" Kitana shouted, before regaining her composure and giving him a death glare. "I will hear no more from you, you shamed me and I demand retribution."

"Fine but can I request something before we start."

"Fine what is it?"

"A bet if whoever wins can request 2 things from the winner." Cormac requested.

Kitana gave a look of disbelief and disgust this man not only looked at her naked but, now would seek to bed her if he won. Wait this was perfect when she won she could humiliate him even more for his crimes. "Your terms are accepted."

"Alright, Reptile you be the referee." Cormac said as he and Kitana got into their stances and Reptile and Jade moved away.

"Fight!"

Kitana made the first move by throwing her fans at Cormac, he dodged, running forward only to be met with an open palm strike. He countered by doing a leg sweep. After he got her on the ground he tried to end it with a punch in the gut but, she rolled out of the way. Before he could attack she disappeared in a flash of blue light.

Cormac looked around trying to find her, she wasn't above him so she must be…behind! Cormac rolled forward barely dodging two fan daggers to the back. With a growl Kitana disappeared again. This was getting ridiculous if this went on Cormac would tire out before she did. The only way to win was to block those daggers and attack but he couldn't just let her stab him…wait. That was it, that red energy he used before against Baraka.

Cormac closed his eyes and concentrated. To Jade and Reptile it looked as if he was cloaked in red. When Kitana reappeared and tried to stab him her fan daggers couldn't penetrate it. Cormac then turned around punched Kitana straight in the gut with an energy infused fist. Sending her flying across the sand.

"Cormac, wins." Reptile said.

"Looks like I win." Cormac smirked. "Now, about that bet."

"Very well, Jade leave us." Jade obliged and left along, with Reptile. When Cormac turned back to Kitana his eyes nearly burst out of his head. Kitana was now lying in the sand with her legs spread with an angry look on her face. "We'll get it over with."

"Get what over with?" Cormac exclaimed.

"This is one of your request isn't it, to let you have your way with me." Cormac's jaw dropped.

"Wait, wait, wait you misunderstand that is absolutely not what I want." Cormac said.

"Oh, do you not find me desirable?" Kitana said, looking offended.

"No actually, you're one of the most beautiful things I've ever seen." Cormac said, causing Kitana to blush unbeknownst to him as he continued. "The first thing I want is for us to forget that whole dressing room situation."

"Done," Kitana said. "What else?"

"For us to start over fresh." Cormac said, simply. "I'll start, hello I'm Cormac." He said stretching out his hand.

Kitana hesitated for a moment before taking it. "I am Kitana Princess of Outworld."

"Nice to meet you Kitana hope we can get." Cormac smiled, as he left, not noticing the blush on Kitana's face. Not to far away Reptile was waiting.

"So?" He asked. "How was she?"

"Shut up." Cormac chuckled punching him in the shoulder.

"What was that red energy you used?" Reptile asked.

"I don't know but, I have two years to master it before the tournament." Cormac said, before turning to Reptile with a smile. "Mind helping me out."

 **And that ends the newest chapter of Crimson Demon of Outworld. Again sorry for taking so long to get this out, hopefully it won't happen again. Until next time, follow, favorite and review.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone, welcome to the newest chapter of The Crimson Demon of Outworld. I am so sorry that it took so long to get this out, school was a real pain along with work, and preparing for my ACT. Hopefully, it won't happen again. Now with that out of the way on with the story.**

 _You would think that since we're hosting the tournament, we would be here first._ Cormac thought as he waded through the crowd of combatants. As Cormac stood and waited for Shang Tsung to begin his speech, he took a moment to get a look at the potential competition. Most of the beings here were from Earthrelm, besides the ones who were actually fighting, only a handful from Outworld were here. He also saw potentially the greatest threat, Raiden. Every fighter from Outworld knew who Raiden was and the Emperor specifically told them not to challenge him during the tournament.

One of the Earthrelmers that caught his attention was a human in a suit and wearing sunglasses. _Why would he wear those at night?_ Before, Cormac could wonder anymore about it Shang Tsung began the opening ceremony.

"Combatants, I am Shang Tsung, in the coming days each of you will fight." _No shit._ Cormac thought, what sort of idiot would be here without knowing that. "Some are here of their own volition, others were brought here by chance." _In others they didn't have enough people, so they brought_ _whoever they could._ "You participate in the most important Mortal Kombat in history. This tournament, the tenth after nine Outworld victories, will determine Earthrelm's fate." _Is he ever going to say anything that most of us don't already know?_ "If you defeat all of your opponents, you will face one final challenge... me!"

"Ha!" A voiced laughed, everyone turned to see the same Earthrelmer that Cormac had noticed earlier, smirking. "That old geezer's the final challenge?" He asked, rhetorically. "They might as well give me the belt right now." He said confidently. "They do have belts, right?" In the blink of an eye Shang Tsung was beside the boastful man. "What how did you-"

"Appearances can be deceiving." Shang Tsung smirked. "Our first kombatant will be Johnny Cage." He announced.

Johnny Cage quickly regained his composure and strut forward. "That's right, that's right who's it gonna be?" Johnny said confidently, daring anyone to step up.

"Reptile." Shang Tsung called. Reptile jumped down from the roof a the nearby. This caused Cormac to smirk his friend did have a flare for the dramatic.

"Nice stunt." Johnny complimented. "Who's your agent?" Cormac looked at the man, confused. Is this man serious?

 **"Round 1,"** Shang Tsung announced. **"Fight!"**

Johnny began by throwing a barrage of green energy orbs. After being hit by the first few, Reptile countered with his own ball of acid, that he and Cormac called the Forceball. Johnny moved in close delivering a barrage of punches. Trying to get some distance, Reptile jumped into the air only to be followed by Johnny who then proceeded to punch him back down to the ground, winning the round.

"Johnny Cage wins." Shang Tsung said begrudgingly. Cormac looked on, worried, he knew what would happen if Reptile losses. As Reptile picked himself up he flexed the arm that he had landed on only to wince, definitely broken. Seeing this Shang Tsung fired a blast of magic into Reptile. Reptile tested his arm again, this time with no pain.

 **"Round 2,"** Shang Tsung announced. **"Fight!"**

Not wanting to give Johnny another chance to overwhelm him Reptile fired another one of his Forceballs, hitting Johnny in the chest, sending him falling back. Johnny quickly got back to his feet and fired a blast of green energy. Reptile blocked this and spat a glob of acid straight into Johnny's eyes. Luckily, for Johnny he was wearing sunglasses, but he was still blinded. When Johnny cleaned the acid off his glasses, Reptile was gone.

Johnny then felt a punch to his ribs, then a kick to his gut. Johnny then felt himself get thrown into a wall when he looked up he saw Reptile appear, he turned invisible!

"Reptile wins." Shang Tsung announced. Cormac smiled, his friend still had a chance.

 **"Round 3,"** Shang Tsung announced. **"Fight!"**

This time the two fighters charged as one, each exchanging blows, but none of them landing. Johnny was able to break the exchange by sending a kick to Reptile's gut. When Reptile recovered he spat a ball of acid aimed for Johnny's eyes, but this time Johnny was ready. Johnny moved his head to the side, dodging the blast, rushed forward, sliding into a split, and punched Reptile right in the balls. All the men watching winced. Reptile fell to the ground in agony.

"Johnny Cage wins." Shang Tsung said reluctantly.

"Oh yeah, I'm so pretty." Johnny praised himself, he then proceeded to go down the line of fighters saying how he would beat all of them. As he was doing this Cormac was helping Reptile to his feet.

"I lost." Reptile said. "We both know what happens when we return to Outworld."

"Don't worry we still have until the tournament is over." Cormac said. "As long as we beat Earthrealm the Emperor will be too happy to execute you."

"Now for your second challenge Mr. Cage." Shang Tsung spoke up, interrupting Johnny's bragging. "Baraka!" Cormac scoffed, if Reptile lost to Johnny Cage than Baraka had no chance.

"Ok, nice makeup but is it really necessary?" Cormac was astonished did this man truly not understand what was happening? Baraka unsheathe his blades catching Johnny off guard.

"They will taste your flesh." Baraka growled.

 **"Round 1,"** Shang Tsung announced. **"Fight!"**

Baraka charged, trying to run Johnny through with his blades. Johnny flipped over Baraka and fired off a barrage of energy balls. Johnny smirked and lifted up his shades to give Baraka a wink. This only served to enrage to Tarkatan. He charged to Earthrealmer with reckless abandon only to be met with a energy infused kick, winning the round.

"Johnny Cage wins."

 **"Round 2, Fight!"**

Johnny moved in quick getting Baraka with a low kick, sending him to the floor. Baraka rolled away and quickly got back to his feet only to be met with a fist to his face. Johnny then went in low punching Baraka straight in the balls, as he was reeling, Johnny elbowed him in the spine, knocking him out.

"Johnny Cage wins." Shang Tsung announced irritated. Cormac was doing all he could to hold in his laughter.

"Man, I love those blades." Johnny praised. "My producer has got to meet you, we're doing "Tommy Scissorfist" and-." Thankfully, Shang Tsung interrupted the actor before he could continue.

"Congratulations, Mr. Cage now finish him."

"Finish him, yeah right."

"Kill him!" Shang Tsung demanded. Johnny looked around at the other kombatants hoping that Shang Tsung wasn't serious, but all he saw were grim faces.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, wait a sec, I'm not gonna kill anyone." _This man makes absolutely no sense._ Cormac thought.

Before Shang Tsung could say anything else, a guard ran to his side and whispered some thing in his ear. "It appears we have a uninvited guest." The guards then dragged in a man of Asian descent.

"Kung Lao!" One of the Earthrealmers cried as he rushed forward only to be stopped by Raiden.

"Release him, Shang Tsung." Raiden commanded.

"He tried to sneak in, Thunder God." Shang Tsung sneered. "If he wants to stay he must become part of the tournament, Cormac!" Cormac could barely keep himself from running into the ring. "Final battle for the night, Cormac vs Kung Lao!"

"Prepare yourself,warrior for now you face a Shaolin." Kung Lao said, dropping into a stance.

"Shaolin or not you will fall just the same." Cormac said, shifting his feet into his own stance.

 **"Round 1,"** Shang Tsung announced. **"Fight!"**

Cormac moved first driving his fist into Kung Lao's stomach, knocking the wind out of him. Before Kung Lao could even recover Cormac sent him flying back with a devastating kick.

"Cormac wins." Shang Tsung announced. Kung Lao was angry at this point, he had come here to prove to his people that he was Liu Kang's equal. Now he was being beaten by a warrior that only needed to blows to defeat him.

 **"Round 2,"** Shang Tsung announced. **"Fight!"**

Kung Lao moved first, jumping into the air to deliver a swift barrage of bicycle kicks only to be blocked by Cormac. Cormac then delivered a devastating high kick to his temple, sending him flying. Kung Lao recovered only to see Cormac charging at him, fist raised. He jumped over him just as Cormac slammed his fist into the spot his head had just been, leaving a spiderweb of cracks. In a last ditch effort Kung Lao through his razor-rimmed hat hoping to at least wound him. Cormac smirked. _I was hoping I would get a chance to use this._ Right before the hat landed, to the surprise of most, Cormac caught the hat with his bare hands! Cormac's whole body was encased in red energy.

When Cormac moved he was a blur. One second he was five feet away from Kung Lao, the next he was right in front of him driving his knee into his gut. Kung Lao meet the ground face first unconscious.

"Cormac wins." Shang Tsung said with a smirk. "Now, Cormac finish him." Cormac nodded, channeling his energy into his right hand forming a claw. Brought it down only for a hand to stop his strike short by grabbing his wrist. He looked up to see Raiden looking at him, not in anger but almost as if he was looking for something. The stare down was broken by Shang Tsung. "How dare you interfere Thunder God." He growled. "You know the rules, you're not allowed to interfere."

"The rules state that I'm not allowed to interfere with kombatants." Raiden said. "Kung Lao snuck in, he is not a kombatant." Shang Tsung ground his teeth together, Raiden was right, but he would let it go this time, after all it was still a victory for his side.

Cormac wrenched his arm out of Raiden's grasp and walked back to the sidelines. Raiden's eyes followed Cormac as he walked over to Reptile and received a congratulation.

"Lord Raiden, What is it?" Liu Kang asked after checking on Kung Lao.

"I'm not sure, but you should be wary of this Cormac there may be more to him than meets the eye." Raiden warned.

 **And that ends the newest chapter of Mortal Kombat. Again sorry for the wait. Until next time, follow favorite and review.**

 **The Howling Behemoth: I aim to please.**

 **Guest 1: Are you not entertained!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello readers, welcome to the newest chapter of Crimson Demon of Outworld. Firstly, hallelujah Mortal Kombat 11 is coming. Secondly, sorry for the wait, I have no excuse. Now with that out of the way on with the story.**

Cormac woke up the next day with a massive headache. After his victory over the monk Cormac, Reptile, and the Shokan warriors that came to act as security spent half the night drinking to celebrate Cormac's victory. Thankfully, Cormac wasn't fighting today, and with Reptile sulking busy worrying over his defeat at the hands of Johnny Cage, he was doing his favorite past time, training.

Cormac now stood in a small secluded clearing in the woods near the temple. In front of him were five practice dummies. Cormac closed his eyes and concentrated red energy began to surround him. Now the hard part. The energy then began to form into a sphere of energy surrounding his right hand. Cormac reeled his fist back and fired the ball of energy straight at the dummies. Unfortunately, after leaving his hand the energy began to dissipate without hitting a single dummy.

"Damn it." Cormac cursed, despite training for two years with Reptile to master whatever this red energy, he still had little understanding of it. He knew he could surround himself with the energy and turn it into armor for himself which he named Aura, besides that other attempts at molding and controlling this energy has failed.

Before Cormac could make another attempt a puddle of blood appeared in front of him. The puddle then grew in size before taking the form of a woman.

"Skarlet," Cormac said, surprised. "I thought you were back on Outworld."

"Shang Tsung ordered me to collect the blood spilled in the tournament," Skarlet explained. Cormac nodded in understanding, the more blood Skarlet absorbed, the stronger she became. "Are you training?" She asked, noticing the training dummies set up.

"Yes, but I have hit a wall."

"Well don't your people believe combat is the best form a training, maybe a spar will help," Skarlet suggested.

"Not a bad idea." Cormac agreed. The two then moved away from each other and shifted into their respective stances.

 **"Fight!"** Cormac announced.

Cormac charged forward to deliver a knee to Skarlet's abdomen only for her to disappear in a puddle of blood. Before Cormac could even try to find her a sharp pain erupted from his back. Skarlet had teleported behind him and delivered a slash to his back using her short sword.

Cormac turned around to counter-attack only for Skarlet to retreat back and fire two daggers at him. Cormac quickly channeled his Aura blocking the knives with his forearms. When he dropped his arms Skarlet was in front of and delivered an uppercut to his chin. At this point, Cormac was beginning to get angry.

There was a likely chance that it wouldn't work, but he would have to try it. Cormac once again gathered the red energy into his hand and fired it. Sadly, once again it dissipated into nothing before it hit.

Skarlet gave him an amused look, it was clear she was trying very hard not to laugh. Throwing away that plan, Cormac went back to his usual option when dealing with an enemy, punch it. Cormac charged forward hoping to land a hit on Skarlet before she could throw more of her daggers.

Skarlet once again disappeared in a pool of blood acting on instinct, Cormac turned around and attempted to fire another blast of energy. This one was smaller and while most of his blast so far were slow, this one was fast as an arrow. The blast caught Skarlet as soon as she appeared in the air and hit her square in the stomach, sending her flying across the clearing.

"I did it? I did it!" Cormac exclaimed. Before he could celebrate anymore he realized something. "Skarlet!" He quickly ran over to his fallen friend. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Skarlet said, looking up at Cormac. Were her eyes always that green? Cormac wondered they were like emeralds.

"Thanks, Skarlet I needed this," Cormac said, giving her a quick hug and making his way back to his quarters. As Skarlet watched him leave she let out a disappointed sigh.

Unbeknownst to the two Outworld warriors, their little match was observed by three figures in a tree.

"Was that enough to convince you, Sub-Zero?" One of the observers asked.

"Just because he has some strange abilities does not mean he is a member of that clan, Sektor." Sub-Zero replied.

"And what if he is, what would the Grandmaster say if he learned we discovered a surviving member of the Shirai Ryu and let him get away." The final observer said.

"Cyrax is right, we should take him now, while he is unaware," Sektor said.

"We do that we risk a war with the Shokan, you saw them they see him as one of their own." Sub-Zero replied.

"Not to mention angering Outworld by killing one of their warriors outside of the tournament," Cyrax added.

"Then we do it inside the ring, tomorrow, we'll take the boy and Scorpion out at the same time." Sektor suggested.

"Fine, " Sub-Zero agreed. "You and Cyrax will deal with them."

"Then by tomorrow the last of the Shirai Ryu will fall," Sektor smirked.

 **And that ends the newest chapter of The Crimson Demon of Outworld. Again, sorry for the wait. Until next time, follow, favorite, and review.**

 **Julio71971- Sorry for the wait.**

 **The Howling Behemoth- Glad you enjoyed the last chapter.**

 **Guest #1- Good to know.**

 **Guest #2- Wish** **granted.**


End file.
